


Sparks

by Shadowcat221b



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Community: spn_j2_xmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Quidditch, Slurs, discrimination against a character based on magical heritage, set in a time before the HP books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/pseuds/Shadowcat221b
Summary: Once upon a time at Hogwarts a muggleborn Slytherin and a pureblood Huffelpuff fell in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Firesign10, who wished for magic, slow build and j2. I hope I managed to write something you like.  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat

_»Jensen.«_

_»Mh?«_

_»It's staring at me again.«_

_»Jus' ignore it.«_

_»It is a giant squid, how am I supposed to ignore it?«_

_Jensen slowly opened one eye. His boyfriend was right, there was the giant squid, staring at them through the window. Jensen sighed and snuggled deeper into Jared's chest._

_»Dunno. Don't look back?«, he murmured sleepily._

_»I think that would offend it.«_

_»God, you Huffelpuffs are too nice for this world.«_

_The comment earned him a soft cuff to the head._

 

 

The first time they saw eachother , or well, one of them saw the other was during the sorting ceremony. The great hall was buzzing with excitement as the first year students awaited to be sorted into one of the four houses.

Jared Padalecki, son of Gerald Padalecki, Vice Minister of Magic, fiddled with his robe, his mind reeling. His entire family had been in Slytherin for eight generations by now. His brother was currently in year four and everyone was sure he would be appointed prefect. The problem was that Jared wasn't sure he wanted to be in Slytherin.

His train of thought stopped as Professor McGonnagall called out the first name.

»Ackles, Jensen Ross.«

As Ackles, a blonde haired boy with a stupid haircut, fitting his stupid name, sat down on the stool Jared took a look at him. Ackles' eyes were wide with wonder and a little bit of fear as he looked dazedly at the ceiling. Jared rolled his eyes, the kid was probably a mudblood.

The sorting hat took his time and more and more worry crept on the boy's face.

The first kids were getting antsy when the hat finally revealed his decision.

»Slytherin.«

There was some clapping and cheering from the Slytherin table while the boy made his way over. Jared turned his attention away from him, back to the stool up front. Seemed like he had been wrong. No chance that boy was a muggleborn. There hadn't been one in Slytherin for almost twenty years.

The next students being sorted passed by in a blur while Jared got suprinsingly familiar with the hem of his robe until finally:

»Padalecki, Jared Tristan.«

There were some whistles and cheers when he made his way up the stairs, head held high despite his inner debate. He sat down, searching for his brother. He found Jeff quickly between all his friends, sending him a smile and getting a nod and a wink in return.

Then the hat was placed on his head. Or better, it touched his hair before exclaiming proudly:

»Huffelpuff.«

There was no clapping, no cheering, just silence as the news sank in. Then the Huffelpuff table erupted into noise, some of them even jumping up to welcome their new member.

 

They didn't really see eachother again until years later. They passed eachother in the hallways, eyes passing over eachother in the great hall, of course. But to one another they were nothing more than a face in the crowd.

Jared found out he was quite good at Herbology and History of Magic. He made it into the quidditch team as the keeper in his fourth year and after that his Dad started talking to him again, even if his mother wouldn't. His life wasn't that bad, he had found many friends in Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw, since they shared classes. He felt happy in his house.

Jensen on the other hand had to fend for himself every day. He excelled in charms and transfiguration. He too tried out for the quidditch team, as chaser. They didn't want a mudblood on the Slytherin team though.

Even though others would try to sabotage him, belittle his achievements and do their best to make him feel worthless, it only spurred him on to work harder, get better and pull ahead of them. Every time he wanted to give up he reminded himself that he was magic. That he could do things his parents couldn't even dream about. That it would be a tragedy to let it all go to waste just because of some elitist assholes.

In year five Madame Hooch forced the Slytherin team to give him the position as chaser.

They heard stories of eachother though.

Of Jared, the pureblood with the generous heart who had defied his families expectations and made his own way, loved by everyone.

And of Jensen, the muggleborn wunderkind that put the Slytherin purebloods to shame with his talents.

 

They didn't pay them much attention though until that foggy day they met again on the quidditch field in their fifth year.

It was raining, but not enough to get the game cancelled.

Huffelpuff had beaten Griffindor for the first time in three years. They had a capable keeper in Jared and their new seeker, Osric, had brought them to a quick victory.

Slytherin had almost anihilated Ravenclaw in their last match. After the first minutes that Ravenclaw had the upper hand the team captain of Slytherin, Sebastian Roche, chaser, had commanded the team to put every conflict aside and someone "pass the quaffle to Ackles". He cared more about winning then the status of the players. They could return to treating Jensen like a second class citizen once they were off the field, but to win they had intigrate him into the game.

Jensen had flown eight goals alone. Ravenclaw had lost 20 to 450.

Now everyone was amped up for the next game, the show down between these two new, fresh teams.

Richard and Rob's voices filled the stadium as they began their commentary of the game.

Jensen didn't listen. He checked his uniform again, then his broomstick. Even though he disliked his team members as much as they disliked him he was aware that they worked well together. Huffelpuff had a strong, fast seeker. Slytherin not so much.

That meant he had to be at his best today.

Sebastian finished his speech, leading them out on the field.

The sky was grey, dark swirls of blue in the rainclouds. Jensen smiled to himself. Their dark green robes would blend nicely with the surroundings, especially at a distance, while the bright yellow of the Huffelpuffs could be seen well from afar.

On the other side of the field Jared jumped up and down a little, warming up before grabbing his broomstick and following the others to their starting positions.

This game would sure be fun.

 

Jensen hovered in the air on his broomstick, waiting for Madam Hooch to release the balls. The shrill blow of a whistle snapped his attention into focus. The game was on.

It was fast paced, energetic, the quaffel moving between his teammates while he flew past them towards the goal posts. Then it was passed to him, Jensen caught it, zeroing in on the middle post. Padalecki saw him coming from the left and moved to cover the post. In a split second Jensen screwed his broom around, using the momentum to throw the quaffle through the left post. The tail end of Padalecki's broom barely reached it, but it was enough to get it off course. Jensen cursed, chasing after Day, who had caught the ball and made her way over to the other side while Padalecki smiled.

 

Slytherin had a hard time scoring with Jared by the goal posts. Or well, everyone except Ackles who had managed to score three times and brought Jared to his limits. The kid was quick and smart and so good at hiding which post he was gonna attack that Jared only had mere moments to react and deflect the ball. Everytime he hindered Ackles from scoring the other would fly away with a scowl only to return more determined than before the next time he had the quaffle. And with every frown the smile on Jared's face widened. Because the way he saw it, this was a game, his favorite game for sure, but still a game and even though he liked winning he loved this, the thrill of the fight for points, more than anything. The moments that forced him to be in the present but predict the future, where the quaffel would be thrown to and what the opposing team would do, where it depended on his reaction time and skill, were what made the game important.

He saw Ackles fly his way, quaffel tucked under his right arm. He also saw the bludger, flying in a curved line towards him.

He had to close his eyes when he heard the scrunch of the bludger hitting Ackles' shoulder, the bones in it breaking. He looked a second later though, to see what happened next. To his surprise Ackles was still in the air, hanging upside down from his broom, right arm cradled close to his chest while his left hand was gripping the quaffle that must have fallen when he had been hit. Cassidy had a stunned expression on her face, shaking it off after a second to persue Ackles and get the quaffel.

The second that it took her was all Ackles needed though.

 

Jensen did his best to ignore the stinging and throbbing pain in his shoulder, holding onto the quaffle like it was his lifesaver. Flying without his hands was hard, but flying upside down was nearly impossible. Somehow he managed to fly half of a summer sault, pulling the quaffle close to his body in the process, snaking his left arm around his broom, nearly losing his balance. Maybe it was the pain, but his mind had never felt sharper. His thoughts were only focused on the goal post closest to him. Ignoring everything else he flew the last few yards. He could see Padalecki swooping in and trying to cover the post. He didn't care.

He threw the quaffle with every ounce of strength he had, right beside Padalecki's head. It made it through the ring of the post the same moment Rob's voice announced:

»Chau catches the snitch, Ackles scores, Huffelpuff wins!«

 

 

Jensen lay in his bed in the hospital wing, trying to fall asleep. Madam Pommfrey had given him a potion for the pain that had made him feel dazed and one to speed up the healing of his bones. He had to stay the night though so he wouldn't jostle them, otherwise they wouldn't heal in the right position.

He had his eyes closed and didn't bother to open them as he heard the snick of the door. Maybe Madam Pommfrey had to take care of something.

He heard footsteps coming towards him that were definitely not Madam Pommfrey's. His bed dipped as someone sat down on it. Jensen cracked an eye open.

Jared Padalecki was sitting on his bed, looking a little nervous, fiddling with something in his hands.

Jensen sighed. »What do you want?«

He didn't mean to sound as pissed off as he did, because Padalecki's whole demeanor had nothing malicious to it, but the day had taken its toll on him.

»I'm Jared«, Padalecki said, holding out his hand.

Jensen flicked his gaze to his own arm that was strapped tightly to his body with bandages. »I know.«

»Yeah, uhm, right.« Jared pulled his hand back, eyes flicking around.

Jensen almost felt sorry for Jared, the way he awkwardly fumbled for something to say.

But after all the years of ridicule and hatred he had encountered Jensen didn't feel sorry anymore. Especially not for purebloods. Honestly, he stopped feeling for others, period.

Or well, he tried.

»I, uh, I just came by to, I don't really know, I just wanted to tell you, good game, I loved playin' against you and I thought you were great and that I hope you get better quickly«, Jared mumbled his way through the words, holding out his hand to Jensen again, this time holding something in it.

Warily Jensen extended his left hand, not quite trusting Jared yet, despite every word he had said sounding sincere.

A cholocate frog dropped into his open palm.

Jensen stared at it in disbelief.

»Uh. I... I better get going now«, Jared said, rubbing his palms on his thighs, standing up.

He turned around when he reached the door.

»Jensen?«

Jensen turned his attention from the chocolate frog in his hand to Jared, who already held the door with his fingertips.

»I know how it feels to not belong.«

He paused, obviously waiting for a response from Jensen before continuing. He didn't get one apart from a raised eyebrow.

»I am the only one who is not in Slytherin in my entire family. It's just, I guess, I want you to know, you don't have to feel that way. There are plenty of people here who would like to get to know you.« He nodded to himself and left the room.

Jensen wasn't sure that Jared heard his: »Thanks.«

 

If it hadn't been for the troll incident a few days later Jensen was sure it would have taken a lot longer for them to become friends. But after the troll had destroyed most of the flower beds in the courtyard and some of the artwork in the hallways it was deemed too unsafe to teach the Griffindors and Slytherins together anymore. At least in their year. It had been both Griffindors and Slytherins that had made the whole mess possible after all.

In the end it was decided that Slytherin would now share all classes with Huffelpuff.

Jensen would deny the small smile that crept on his face when he heard the news.

Nothing though could have prepared him for the first potions class they shared together the next day.

 

He walked into the dungeon, taking his place in the front left corner of the class as per usual, stacking his untensils when someone plopped down at the table beside him. No one had plopped down at the table beside him before, it was un unspoken rule to leave the mudblood alone.

Of course it was Jared.

 

»Hey«, he smiled at Jensen, excited since they would see eachother a lot more now.

»How is the shoulder?«

»Ok«, Jensen replied, looking at him with a mere mix of confusion, apprehension and... was that happiness?

»Ah, look at Padalecki hooking up with the mudblood.«

The sneer was not unexpected for Jared, he knew his own family well enough to know that this would have happened sooner or later.

A quick glance over to Jensen showed him that the other one had returned his attention to his stuff, body not tense per se, but the lightness was gone from his posture. He looked like he was wearing a piece of armor around him, holding him stiff.

»You two make a beautiful couple«, a second person mocked.

»We know«, Jared batted his eyelashes.

»What are you doing?«, Jensen bit out through gritted teeth.

»Being your friend«, Jared replied easily, shrugging a little.

 

Even though Jensen didn't want to admit it, Jared grew on him. After a week he was already forgetting how he had gotten by without the constant stream of positivity he got from Jared. Every comment thrown their way he would take and turn on the bully, always with a smile on his face.

Jared never left his side unless he really had to, during dinner in the great hall since sitting at a table that was not your house was still unacceptable, or to sleep in the Huffelpuff dorm.

Jensen appreciated it.

He hadn't had friends in a long time, his friends from elementary school pretty much stopped talking to him once he got to this boarding school he couldn't talk about and Slytherin hadn't been very welcoming.

The Huffelpuffs on the other hand were a different story. Jared introduced him to his friends during the break they had right after potions class and even if they were a little standoffish at first they soon warmed up to Jensen, who stayed a bit more reserved still.

He was amazed at how easy it was to join their clique, waiting for the other shoe to drop. It never came.

 

It took Jensen weeks to figure out that he was falling for his friend. Jared would smile at him and he could feel something flutter in his stomach. They were practically joined at the hip by then and Jared was constantly touching him. A hand on his shoulder when he laughed about something, a pat on his head to cheer him up, a hug when they said good night and Jensen didn't want him to stop. Ever.

Most of his Slytherin classmates had shut up now, stopped teasing him once they noticed that it had no use anymore. Some still tried occasionally. They didn't succeed.

They both decided to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas break. Jared had mentioned to Jensen that he wasn't going home, since the mood was still tense and he felt like the black sheep of the family. Jensen told his parents then that he would stay, he had to be there for a friend. His parents had been surprised, but understanding. It had been the first time Jensen hadn't come home for Christmas.

Christmas morning Jensen went down to the great hall for breakfast. Jared was sitting by himself at one of the tables, munching happily.

As Jensen sat down opposite him he noticed that Jared had his wand out and and pointing upwards. Jared smiled at him over the rim of his glass orange juice.

»Merry Christmas«, he greeted, setting down his glass but keeping his wand in the same position as before.

»Merry Christmas «, Jensen replied. »What is that for?«

Jared wiggled his eyebrows. Jensen looked up.

Misteltoe was levitating right above their heads.

He looked back down at Jared, whose expression had changed a little. He looked a bit insecure and adorable with his hair still in an unruly mop on his head.

»Is that what you want?«, Jensen asked, pointing at the mistletoe but keeping his eyes on his friend.

Jared bit his lip and nodded. »But only if you do too.«

Jensen smiled.

Their first kiss was nothing more than a peck over the table at Christmas morning, simple and easy. The mistletoe fell down into the scrambled eggs as Jensen's lips touched Jared's.

 

When they got into year seven people were still telling stories about them.

The couple of the pureblood Huffelpuff and muggleborn Slytherin that would kiss after each quidditch game one or both of them played.

That always sat together, even if it wasn't allowed.

That had enchanted the Christmas tree in the great hall to sing muggle christmas songs every time there was noise and Flitwick had taken two weeks to figure out how to make it stop.

That had managed to convince Dumbledore to let them tend to a small garden on the school grounds as extra credit for Herbology in which they grew their own plants. Coincidentally some students were caught a little high a few weeks later.

That had snuck a dragon onto school grounds and hidden in one of their suitcases for weeks, much to Hagrid's delight.

That still wasn't expelled because they always found a way to worm themselves out of it.

That somehow stayed together against all odds.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> R&R?  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat


End file.
